1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CNT/polymer composite, in which properties of the polymer is modified and improved by the CNT (carbon nanotubes). The present invention also relates to a method for producing the CNT/polymer composite.
2. Related Prior Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) play a very important role in modifying traditional materials which perform poor characteristics such as electrical conductivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,452 discloses “Polyvinylidene fluoride composites and methods for preparing same”. The PVDF composites are prepared by dissolving the PVDF polymer in a first solvent to form a polymer solution and then adding the carbon nanotubes into the solution. The solution is mixed using an energy source such as a sonicator or a Waring blender. A precipitating component is added to precipitate out a composite comprising the polymer and the nanotubes. The composite is isolated by filtering the solution and drying the composite.
Though the conductivity is improved in the above disclosure, however, an organic solvent such as ketone or tetrahydrofuran has to be uses and thus may result in pollution. In addition, the post-treatment to isolate the composite is complex.
Accordingly, it's desired to develop a technology of modifying polymers with the CNT and thus improve characteristics thereof.